


Cosmic Confluence

by minticat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, less people die au bc unicron SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat
Summary: Soundwave teams up with the Lost Light crew for the greater good and finds closure and love during the process.





	Cosmic Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horrible at using the tagging system so PLEASE read this note: this fic deals with the death of ravage. if that is a no-go for you, please go back, i don't want anyone being unpleasantly surprised. 
> 
> this takes place in an au where there wasn't a ton of unnecessary/shock value deaths in the unicron 6-parter. the lost light also isn't being revoked by prowl so they're off doing fuck all. in addition im not actually sure if fort max and his crew killed all the decepticons on necroworld or not so for the purpose of this fic they've just been put in jail. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's My AU And I Get To Choose What Happens
> 
> this is also my first longer fic so idk about the quality. im babby writer

The emergency communications line was ringing.

Its shrill blaring woke Cosmos out of recharge and he accessed the nearest control panel to answer the call. He had expected Soundwave, or maybe Bumblebee, but certainly not the mech who greeted him. Rodimus’ visage filled the holoscreen, his smiling face quickly turning into a look of confusion.

“Um. Cosmos? Sorry, I was trying to reach Sanctuary Station.”

Putting his hands on his hips, Cosmos huffed. “You’ve reached it.”

“Really? I thought I’d get Soundwave.”

“Soundwave’s off station doing some work on Earth. I’m in charge while he’s gone.”

“Wow. Really? Anyway, the reason I was calling is because I heard Soundwave’s keen on taking in misplaced Decepticons. During our travels, we came across a whole bunch of ‘em and they’re currently stuck on a husk planet. Could you have Soundwave give us a call when he’s back? Tell him the part about the Decepticons.”

“Sure, but just a fair warning, he might take a few days to get back to you. Things on Earth are very muddled right now.” Cosmos pulled a datapad from his subspace and noted down the frequency Rodimus had called on. “You and your crew are lucky to have missed the whole Unicron debacle.”

A frown crossed Rodimus’ face. “Things weren’t exactly hunky-dory with us either. I don’t know how much you’ve heard, but it all started when Geta-”

“The mutiny, yes.” Cosmos interjected. “That’s about all I know. I’d love to stay and chat, captain, but now isn’t the best time. I don’t know how you’ve got day and night cycles set up on the  _Light_  but here it’s about...” Glancing at his chronometer, Cosmos frowned at the bright red numbers. “...2:30 in the morning. And by the way, how did you get the frequency for the  _emergency_  line here anyways?”

Rodimus shrugged. “Blaster pulled some strings.”

“Alright, well, I’ll let you go. I’ll tell Soundy to call you back when he’s free.”

With that, Rodimus gave a salute, and Cosmos pressed  _end call_ , trudging back to bed.

 

* * *

 Two days passed before Soundwave arrived back at Sanctuary Station, tired and a bit irritable. He was, of course, happy to be greeted by his cassettes and Cosmos, the tension in his frame lessening as Buzzsaw and Laserbeak perched upon his shoulders.

“Welcome back.” Cosmos said, and handed him a cube of energon. Soundwave hummed appreciatively and retracted his mask to take a drink, downing half the cube. “It is good to be back. I take it you had no issues with operations?”

Cosmos shook his head. “Everything was normal. Though, I did get a surprise call on the emergency line from Rodimus. Speaking of, he wanted you to call him back. He said something about a bunch of Decepticons abandoned on a planet somewhere?”

There were squawks of laughter from the birds at Soundwave’s displeased grumble at the thought of having to deal with the _Lost Light’s_  motley crew, and he drank the rest of his energon. Cosmos twiddled his fingers nervously. “I can tell him you’re not interested in speaking with-”

Soundwave held up a hand in a placating gesture. “I will speak with him but only on the matter of the displaced Decepticons. Please send me the  _Lost Light_ ’s hailing frequency, Cosmos.”

“Sure.” Cosmos retrieved his datapad from his subspace and forwarded the frequency to Soundwave’s own datapad, which  _ding_ ed from somewhere within his own storage compartments.

“Thank you. I will deal with this matter as swiftly as possible. Would you care to meet me in the habitation wing observatory afterwards?”

Cosmos’s visor tilted up into a smile. “Of course!”

Soundwave rested a hand on Cosmos’s shoulder. “Excellent. I’ll ping you when I’ve finished speaking with Rodimus.” 

 

* * *

 The line to the  _Lost Light_  only rang twice before the call was picked up, and Soundwave frowned at the mech on the holoscreen.

Megatron didn’t seem so unenthusiastic, giving Soundwave a sheepish smile. “Soundwave! It’s good to see you. What can I do for you?”

Soundwave continued to scowl. “I need to speak to Rodimus and Rodimus only.”

A frown fell across Megatron’s face but he did not try to take the conversation further. “Of course. Let me get him for you.”

Moments later, Rodimus appeared on the screen with a chipper grin, sliding into the captain’s chair. “Soundwave! About time. Did Cosmos forget to tell you I called?”

“No, he did not. I was occupied. Now make this quick, if you’d please.”

Rodimus pulled up a hologram of a planet, and it flickered as it rotated. “This is a planet we came across during our quest, called Necroworld. It’s completely hollow; and its stock of supplies are apparently running low. We ended up getting trapped there, some crap with the DJD went down, and after that we found a bunch of Cybertronians in stasis pods in the basement, many of them Decepticons. We couldn’t get off planet with them, obviously, so we had to leave them there, and currently they’re all locked up in the planet’s fortress. They won’t last there forever, so I thought we could put them up in your commune until they figure out what they want to do with themselves.”

Soundwave glanced from the hologram to Rodimus, then back to the hologram. “Approximately how many Decepticons are stranded there?”

Rodimus shrugged. “Dunno. I didn’t count. A dozen or two, maybe?”

“And how do you plan to get them off-world?”

“Uhh, well the original plan was to restore the fortress’ teleporter, but apparently it’s been damaged beyond repair in the chaos. I was hoping you have a spacebridge over there.”

“We do not. One was planned, but it was never completed.”

Rodimus groaned. “Ugh. Alright. Y’know what, I’m gonna have to call you back with a Plan C-”

“No.” Soundwave interjected. “Any plan of action to get the Decepticons to safety must involve my input as they will be housed here. If there is no method of transportation via teleportation you will have to travel back to Necroworld and bring them here in your ship. The  _Lost Light_  is capable of quantum leaps, is it not?”

“Yes, but the engines need to recharge after each one. We could jump to Necroworld but we’d have to stick around for a day or two before jumping back into Earth’s solar system. There is one major issue with your plan, though: not one of those ‘cons is gonna listen to me when I tell them to get on an Autobot starship.”

There was a beat of heavy silence before Soundwave spoke again. “Then I shall go with you to convince them to come. How soon can your vessel get here?”

Rodimus seemed a bit bewildered, but checked something on the ship’s console. “Engines will be at full charge in 8 hours.”

“I expect you then. Dock at shuttle bay 10.”

 

* * *

 Leaving the communications hub, Soundwave sent a ping to Cosmos’ comm. link and made his way down to the observatory. The room was empty, and Soundwave sat down on one of the benches and stared out the expansive window. The gaseous clouds of Jupiter swirled below, and Soundwave gazed upon its Great Red Spot, watching it spin. He had a vague thought about what had become of Galvatron in the mass of storms and turbulence before the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

“Hi.” Cosmos said, and he sat down next to Soundwave. “How did the call with Rodimus go?”

“Well enough. The  _Lost Light_  will be here tomorrow in the morning.”

“Really?! What for?”

“No methods are available to teleport the stranded Decepticons here. We must travel to Necroworld to pick them up. As it is doubtful they will board an Autobot starship willingly, I must go with so I can speak to them myself.”

“Oh.” Cosmos’ shoulders slumped. “How long will you be gone this time?”

“Three days at most, but I have a favor to ask of you, little Autobot.”

Cosmos nodded, and Soundwave held out his hand. “Would you accompany me? Your companionship and knowledge of the  _Lost Light_  will be valuable.”

Tentatively, Cosmos placed his hand into Soundwave’s. “Well, o-of course, I would be happy to, but who’ll look after the station?”

“Sky-Byte has aided you before, correct? I shall leave it in his care.”

Soundwave gave Cosmos’ hand a soft squeeze before rising off the bench. “Please meet me in hangar 10 at 7 AM tomorrow. Goodnight, Cosmos.”

 

* * *

 A small crowd had gathered the next morning as the  _Lost Light_  arrived at the station. The enormous starship was nearly as large as the portion of structure it docked beside, and Soundwave hoped the pilot was competent enough not to let it collide with his satellite. Finding Cosmos among the mass of curious Decepticons, Soundwave beckoned him over to the open edge of the hangar.

“Massive, isn’t it?” Cosmos shouted over the loud noise of the  _Lost Light’_ s quantum engines.

Soundwave nodded. “How did you ever get about inside without getting lost?”

“Uhh, well, I didn’t leave the habitation area too much. All the hab suites and recreational stuff is in the same block; the only time I really went deep into the ship was during the whole incident with...with Overlord. I don’t like to think about it.”

A visible shudder passed through him, and Soundwave placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Cosmos, if you’re uncomfortable with being aboard, you can stay behind. Do not feel obligated due to me.”

“No. No, it’s alright. I know there’s no danger now. Just...really unpleasant memories.” Cosmos sighed.

Soundwave’s hand remained on Cosmos’ shoulder as their attention was pulled to the  _Lost Light_  as the engines died down and a hiss of hydraulics signaled the opening of an exterior door. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron emerged from the ship a moment later and Soundwave stepped forward to greet them, Cosmos following.

“Welcome. Your punctuality is appreciated.” Soundwave said. Rodimus shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the co-captain and second-in-command. “These two wouldn’t have let me be late if I wanted to.”

Megatron and Magnus exchanged looks.

“So, the engines will be back at full power in about 24 hours.” Rodimus continued. “We had to jump pretty far to get here. I’m guessing there’s official business to discuss? We can leave Megs out of it if you want.”

“Unnecessary. I ask that the three of you come with me to-”

“Hey,” Rodimus interjected. “can my crew explore your commune during the down time? They’ve been dying to know what the place is like.”

“Negative. Sanctuary houses primarily Decepticons. They would not take too kindly to the presence of Autobots.”

“But Cosmos is like, right there.”

Cosmos gave an awkward wave, wishing he could sink back into the crowd of ‘cons as Megatron and Magnus’ optics landed on him. 

“Cosmos is a special case. He is trusted here. Now if you’d please follow me, we can discuss the formalities of this operation. Cosmos, feel free to do as you wish until departure time.”

“Wait, he’s coming with too?” Rodimus said, confused. 

“Affirmative.”

“Huh.”

 

* * *

 Soundwave spent the subsequent 23 and a half hours prepping the station for his departure and was about to make one last call to Earth before Cosmos barged into the communications hub. “We’re leaving soon, Soundy. Are you  _still_ working?”

“I am almost-” he started, cutting himself off when Cosmos reached over him and pressed the masterpowerbutton, every monitor in the room shutting down. 

“Done.” Cosmos said cheerily, his visor tilting in a mischievous smile. “Come on. Rodimus is waiting for us down at the hangar.” 

Soundwave gave one last look at the now-dead screens before rising from his chair and following Cosmos out of the comm. center. 

“I apologize for being near-constantly preoccupied with work.” he said as they walked, and Cosmos gave him a sympathetic glance. 

“The work you do on Earth is important, and running this place is too, but I’m worried you’re gonna burn yourself out one day. It’s non-stop for you. I wish you would rest for awhile. The world won’t cease to function if you’re gone a couple days. After this, I think you should take a vacation.”

A moment of silence passed before Soundwave sighed. “Perhaps you are right.”

 

* * *

 Just as Soundwave had suspected, the  _Lost Light_  was a maze. Every corridor looked the same; gray and tan walls and floors accented with orange. Pipes and machinery were exposed in places, and the interior was a stark contrast from the sterile white and soft blues of Sanctuary Station.

Cosmos, of course, seemed at home.

“Come on, I wanna show you Swerve’s! It’s where everyone hung out during down time. It should just be a corridor or two down, if memory serves.”

Cosmos grabbed his arm and pulled him along down the halls, the noise from what Soundwave guessed was a bar getting louder as they went. His assumption was proven correct as they rounded a corner and a few tipsy mechs stumbled out of a doorway that had  _SWERVE’S_  emblazoned on top in big red letters. A giant golden bot stared them down before muttering “ _Ten!_ ” and allowing them inside.

Soundwave grudgingly followed Cosmos in, none too enthusiastic about socializing with the crew. There were several mechs gathered around a large central table, drinking and talking over the Earth music that played through a set of overhead speakers. At the bar counter, a red and white minibot cleaned glasses, chattering with a green and brown femme. When the minibot looked up to greet the new visitors he enthusiastically waved Soundwave and Cosmos over, grinning wide. 

Cosmos sat down on one of the bar chairs and Soundwave took the spot next to him. The minibot - the proprietor of the place, Soundwave guessed - hustled over with a purple and pink drink, placing it in front of Cosmos. “ _’Pastel Punch’, s_ till your favorite, Cos?” 

“You remembered!” Cosmos laughed, and he opened his intake to take a sip of the drink through a ridiculously twisted curly straw. 

“And what about you?” Swerve asked Soundwave. 

“Standard energon. I prefer not to drink frivolously.”

“Comin’ right up.” 

Soundwave watched as Swerve pulled a cube from behind the counter and filled it up at one of the four colored dispensers before sliding it over to him. Swerve returned to conversation with his friend and Cosmos, and Soundwave sat back and surveyed the room.

Most of the patrons were unfamiliar to him, though he did recognize a few faces. Blaster sat at one of the tables in the corner, eyeing him suspiciously, and Soundwave glared back until the other communications officer looked away. A group of Decepticons were seated off to the right, and Cyclonus was sitting in a booth with a blue and white minibot. Soundwave didn’t know Cyclonus personally; only knew him to be the last of Galvatron’s high command still alive. The minibot was leaning on the table, arms outstretched to hold hands with Cyclonus, their fingers entwined together.

A sudden pang of longing hit Soundwave at the sight. He wished he could reach under the bartop, take Cosmos’ hand, and weave their own digits together. 

Romantic affairs were foreign territory for Soundwave. The warm feelings he felt when he looked at Cosmos were new, unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. During the war there had been no time to look for a potential partner, and what mechs did find a conjunx often lost them to the fighting. That danger was over now, and Soundwave found himself head over heels for the Autobot that had somehow ended up in his life. Cosmos was trustworthy and honest; fiery yet kind; he shared Soundwave’s own desires for peace and equality, and Soundwave admired him with an affection he had never held for anyone else before.

The Decepticon was pulled from his thoughts by the loud screech of mic feedback as the PA system came on. “Attention all crew,” Ultra Magnus’ voice boomed, “we will be initializing a quantum jump in ten minutes. Please return to your habsuites or another secured location. Thank you.”

Mechs started to gather themselves (and their energon cubes) and made for the exit. Soundwave slid Swerve some shanix to cover his and Cosmos’ drinks, and Cosmos blinked at him in confusion. “Oh! Uhh, thanks, Soundwave!”

“Of course. Now, would you mind showing me where the habsuite I was assigned would be?”

Soundwave held out a datapad and Cosmos looked it over for a minute. His visor widened in surprise and he gave an awkward laugh. “Well, it uh, it looks like Rodimus assigned us to the same room...”

Soundwave’s processor nearly shorted out.

 

* * *

 Necroworld was hauntingly beautiful. Holographic statues of every living Cybertronian were interspersed among a sea of blue metal flowers, and the landscape shimmered as they swayed in the wind. 

The  _Lost Light_  had touched down outside the planet’s only structure, the fortress, and some of the crew was bustling around outside. A few from Rodimus’ inner circle had wandered off in different directions, seeking the pedestals of their fallen friends. 

Soundwave stood with Cosmos a ways away from the ship, staring out into the expansive field of blue. “Do you hear them too?”

Cosmos looked at Soundwave with a confused expression. “Hear who?”

Soundwave knelt down among the flowers, running a hand over their petals. Electricity flashed along their circuits, shining like a spark. 

“The flowers. They whisper to me.”

The sound of voices was faint and unintelligible; each voice saying something different and unclear. Soundwave couldn’t make the words out, even with his outlier abilities, and he opted to adjust his audio systems to filter out the unnerving murmur.

“I don’t hear anything. Are you okay?” Cosmos said, latching onto Soundwave’s arm. 

“Yes. I am fine. The departed were speaking.”

“The departed?”

“Little Autobot...the flowers contain the last flickers of the sparks of the dead.”

Cosmos’ optics widened and he clung tighter to Soundwave’s arm. “That’s morbid...” he grumbled, and Soundwave hummed in agreement.

 

* * *

 “Now, the ‘cons are probably gonna be really volatile, so proceed with caution.” Rodimus said, and Magnus unlocked the brig with the codes Fortress Maximus had sent. Soundwave looked unphased.  

“You forget my former position as Decepticon third in command, Captain.” Soundwave replied dryly. “’Volatile Decepticons’ are no concern of mine.”

Rodimus threw a look at Megatron who merely shrugged and he gestured for Soundwave to descend into the brig. He made his way down the dimly lit hall until he reached the cell block, where the imprisoned Decepticons sat behind electric bars.

A few of them saw his entrance and nudged their cellmates awake, and soon the room was filled with excited hoots and hollers. Soundwave held up a hand for silence, and the noise died down as quickly as it had risen.

“Greetings, my brothers. I come to you with an offer of refuge. I own a communal satellite, Sanctuary Station, in orbit of the planet Jupiter. All are welcome. However, I wish to be transparent with you so there are no surprises later. My station houses primarily Decepticons with some neutrals and one Autobot. I will not tolerate any mistreatment of him or the neutrals.”

“And how are we gonna get all the way over to that sector of space, huh?” a voice piped up from the back.

“I am working together with the crew of the _Lost Light_.”

Boos and groans erupted around him, but Soundwave stood steadfast and expressionless through the accusations and vitriol, silent until the prisoners quieted down. “Their ship is capable of making the jump to Sanctuary Station instantly. You will spend no more than ten minutes aboard. You may choose to remain here, and I will release you from your cells; but you will likely eventually perish from lack of energon. If the station’s non-Decepticon inhabitants are a problem for you, you are welcome to leave once we reach it and seek someplace else to live. The decision is yours. But you must remember and accept the fact that the war has ended. All Cybertronians now work together as one, and if that is unacceptable for you, I implore you to recall the original Decepticon cause.”

The Decepticons stared, silent. Soundwave folded his arms behind his back. “I will give you the 24 hours needed to recharge the  _Lost Light’s_  engines to make your choice.”

 

* * *

“So? How’d it go?” Rodimus asked, closing the door to the brig behind Soundwave. Cosmos, Megatron, and Magnus looked at him expectantly. 

“I am unsure. They are still resistant to any Autobot presence. I gave them three choices: remain here, make Sanctuary Station their home, or seek someplace else in the universe to live once they disembark the  _Light_. I will know who is taking what option as soon as the engines finish charging.”

“Riiight. Okay, keep me updated. Oh, and Megatron- you should probably- you know.” Rodimus grimaced, and he and Magnus made for the exit.

“What is he on about?” Soundwave demanded, looking deadpan at his former lord. Megatron sighed, his brows furrowing. “There’s one last thing you should see to before we leave.”

“What is it?”

“The fortress’ morgue is down that hall. He’s there.” Megatron’s tone is sad, filled with regret and sympathy, and nausea rushed through Soundwave. There was no need for him to ask  _who_. 

The hallway felt as if it was million miles long as Soundwave made his way down it, his footsteps heavy. There was an ache in his spark as he opened the morgue’s double doors, and they squealed ominously on their hinges. And in the corner of the room he spotted him: Ravage, frame gray and torn into two pieces. 

Renewed grief flooded Soundwave as he crossed through the room, taking Ravage’s halves and cradling him in his arms. The cassette’s body was so cold against his chest glass, and Soundwave sank to his knees with a loud sob. 

Soundwave hadn’t had the time to properly grieve before- there was no body to bury, no final words to hear; just a sharp prick of pain in his spark. All the sorrow and anguish he had been bottling up finally exploded outwards and manifested in a sonic wave that shook the walls of the fortress with its volume. In the distance he could hear Megatron and the prisoners and the  _Lost Light’s_  crew cry out and cover their audials before every sound blurred together, leaving Soundwave in a state of confusion and pain. Every measure he had to combat his outlier abilities failed, and through the static he could only register touch- Ravage’s body, and a warm frame covering his from behind. Arms wrapped around him and held tight, and a comforting EM field enveloped him.

Soundwave turned and sought out the mech who had come to his side, and he knew it to be Cosmos. It had to be Cosmos. “It’ll be alright. Cry all you need.” said his distorted, wavering voice, and Soundwave let out another sob, burying his head into the crook of Cosmos’ neck.

 

* * *

Time passed sluggishly, and it took what seemed like an age for Soundwave to calm enough where he could get a handle on his abilities once again. Cosmos had remained steadfast beside him, giving wordless consolation and gently stroking Soundwave’s helm.

“I felt him die.” Soundwave said after a long stretch of silence, his voice weak and muffled against Cosmos’ plating.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. And not being there with him...I can’t imagine the pain you felt.”

Soundwave slowly collected himself and sat up, setting Ravage in his lap. “I was never able to properly grieve. Seeing him like this, after being left in the dark as to how he died...it is difficult, little Autobot.”

The emotional warmth of Cosmos’ field enveloped Soundwave again, and he slumped against his companion’s side. Cosmos gently rested a hand on Soundwave’s arm, rubbing little circles into his plating.

“For what it’s worth...I’m here for you. I don’t want you to go through this alone. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

“That is worth much, Cosmos. Thank you.”

Soundwave was silent for another moment. “Will you help me bury him?”

“Of course I will.”

 

* * *

Despite Megatron’s directions to where Ravage’s pedestal was located, it still took the pair awhile to make the trek. Ravage’s holographic image was long deactivated, turned off by Megatron and Terminus in an effort to continue Censere’s chronicling of the dead. Soundwave stopped and knelt in front of the monument, running a hand across the golden engraved plaque that read  _RAVAGE OF STANIX_.

Soundwave let out a sigh and stood, nodding to Cosmos. The Autobot gently placed Ravage’s body into a bed of sparkflowers while he helped Soundwave dig out a shallow hole in the artificial soil at the base of Ravage’s pedestal. Once a spot was cleared, Cosmos handed Ravage to Soundwave, who carefully placed him down and covered him in earth and flowers.

“Goodbye, my dear friend.” Soundwave said. “Thank you. Rest well.”

* * *

 

Soundwave awoke a little too early the next morning. 

The previous day had felt like a blur. Soundwave’s frame ached with some combination of numbness and exhaustion, and he considered going back into recharge. Instead, his mind drifted to the sleeping mech across from him. Cosmos was curled up into a ball, optics dark.

Part of Soundwave wanted to wake him and thank him; to hold him in his arms as Cosmos had done for him as he grieved. Cosmos’ compassion and kindness only deepened the affection Soundwave felt for him, and it was beginning to eat away at the Decepticon’s stoic and calculated demeanor. 

Soundwave got up from his berth and walked over to the adjacent window, sliding aside some of the paneling that covered the glass. It was still dark outside, and the light from the stars was the only thing to illuminate the fields of flowers below the ship. 

_Had Cosmos flown among those stars before?_  he thought, wondering how far the Autobots had sent the little spaceship into the universe. It still made him seethe to recall the loneliness and frustration Cosmos experienced as a result. Even post-war, his crewmates had treated him like an object. 

When Cosmos opted to move permanently onto his commune, Soundwave vowed he would never feel alone again. 

“Soun’wave?”

Said mech was surprised to find Cosmos now awake, and the Autobot joined him by the window. “Everythin’ ‘kay?” His voice was muddled with sleep, vocalizer not fully calibrated. It was cute, Soundwave thought.

“Affirmative. I apologize if I woke you.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re the one who needs to recharge. I’m worried about you.”

“You need not be. I-”

Cosmos shushed him. “I can fuss over you all I want. I can tell you’re running on fumes, Soundy. Your optics and biolights are dim and your voxcoder’s tone is off.” he gave a long sigh. “I care about you. A lot. I just want to make sure you’re not running yourself ragged, especially after...y’know. Ravage.”

“I promise you that I will not overexert myself, but your concern warms my spark. Thank you.” Soundwave said, and placed a hand on Cosmos’ back. He made no move away from the contact, so Soundwave wrapped him fully in his arms. 

“I have much to thank you for. For your presence yesterday, for your support of my cause...and for giving me a chance I perhaps did not deserve.” 

Cosmos reached up to cradle Soundwave’s helm in his hands. “I should be thanking you. You’re the one who welcomed me in and made me feel like I was somebody.”

“You  _are_. You are wonderful. And I- I want you to know that I...” Soundwave trailed off, struggling with his words. He wanted to say it. He just didn’t know  _how_ -

“It’s okay. I know. I feel the same way about you.” Cosmos said, a tinge of bright pink painting his faceplate. He smiled up at Soundwave, and the Decepticon retracted his mask, leaning down to softly kiss Cosmos’ cheek. Cosmos squeaked in surprise, only to recover quickly and nudge his mask against Soundwave’s lips in his own form of a kiss. 

One more smooch was left on Cosmos’ mask before he pulled back and met Soundwave’s optics. “So, um...are we a  _thing_  now?”

“If you wish it, I would like to be.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

Soundwave bent slightly to rest his forehead against Cosmos’. “As long as you will have me, I will remain by your side, my little Autobot. Always.”

 

* * *

Soundwave’s spirits were a little higher the next day when he revisited the brig. A handful of ‘cons looked at him strangely, no doubt the result of the sonic wave he inadvertently sent off, but he opted not to disclose what had occurred. 

“Good morning, my friends. I hope you have all reached a decision. I would like to make this simple and quick, as the  _Lost Light_  is ready to make the jump to my commune. First, those that wish to make Sanctuary Station their home, raise your hands.”

Seventeen hands shot up, and Soundwave moved on to the next option. “Who would like to come with us, but not stay?”

Six more.

“Finally, who wishes to stay behind on this planet?”

The last two Decepticons waved.

“So be it. Those of you who wish to join me, follow me to the _Lost Light_. I wish the rest of you the best.”

With that, Soundwave disabled the cell bars and led the way out of the fortress, eager to leave Necroworld behind.

* * *

 

Sanctuary Station was bustling after Cosmos and Soundwave returned with the new additions. Some of the current residents had happy reunions with their long-thought-missing friends, and others took the newcomers out for a drink. 

Soundwave had thrown himself into work once more, but Cosmos couldn’t fault him for it. Peace for all Cybertronians was his dream, after all, and Cosmos would support that dream no matter what.

He still made sure to check up on his partner, though. He tracked Soundwave down to hangar 8, where he was supervising arrival of new supplies, and hugged him from behind. Soundwave laughed. “Hello, my little Autobot.”

“Hi, Soundy. Everything going well?”

“Affirmative. The new sound system for the auditorium just arrived. A shipment of energon is also due in 2 hours.”

Cosmos removed himself from Soundwave and watched as several large boxes were unloaded from the docked shuttle. “Oh! Is that a Cybertronian setup?”

“Yes. The human technology in the current system is far inferior to Cybertronian machinery. It will be a much needed improvement for movie nights. Speaking of, there is one planned tomorrow night for the new residents.”

Cosmos brightened with excitement. “Great! Is everyone settling in well, then?” 

“Overall, yes. Some of the new residents are still struggling with the so-called ‘time sickness’ from the stasis pods and I can guess they never received medical treatment. Glit and Flatline should be here soon to help. In the meantime, I’ve assigned them all habsuites and Sky-Byte is giving a tour later today.”

“Wow, you’ve really got all the bases covered, huh? Well, if you need my help with anything, just let me know.”

Soundwave took Cosmos’ hand in his. “Thank you. I appreciate your patience while I get things settled. Whenever that happens, I would like to take you up on that vacation offer.” he said, snapping back his faceplate to smile at his partner.

Cosmos pulled him down for a kiss.

 

* * *

The savanna was peaceful, quiet all except for the occasional bird call or the  rustling of plants. Cosmos was sat against a giant tree, Soundwave’s helm resting on his lap. The setting sun bathed them in rays of golden light, and Soundwave observed a herd of elephants off in the distance. A few of them trumpeted loudly, and Cosmos giggled. “Such a silly sound from a majestic creature like that.”

“Mm.” Soundwave mumbled, watching as the elephant family romped about. “They use many different calls to communicate. Excitement, fear...looks like it was from playfulness this time.”

Soundwave let out a contented purr when Cosmos started to pet along the side of his helm. He reached for his partner’s other hand and held it tight, resting their clasped hands over his spark.

“Earth is beautiful, isn’t it?” Cosmos asked, gazing up at the sky. Darkness was falling and the first stars were beginning to peep out.

“I must admit I’ve become...accustomed to it.”

That was Soundwave’s own way of agreement, Cosmos knew. Perhaps he wouldn’t admit it outright, but his desire to unwind in the grasslands of Tanzania over visiting Functionist Cybertron said enough. 

Soundwave glanced up at his partner and saw the night sky reflected in his visor. “What’re you thinking?”

“I’m learning this galaxy’s constellations. They’re the best navigational tools, you know. If I ever get lost out there, I’ll need to know how to get home.”

“I am honored you call Sanctuary home. And I am happy you’ve found a sense of belonging.”

“Home is where the heart is, right?” Cosmos said, giving Soundwave’s hand a squeeze. Warmth filled Soundwave’s spark and he sat up, gathering Cosmos into his arms. He let his EM field unfurl around his Autobot, enveloping him in affection. 

“I love you.”

Cosmos nuzzled against Soundwave’s chest, his own field emanating contentment. “I love you too, Soundwave. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxyM7vhU0uU


End file.
